moments like these
by linh cinder
Summary: It was the little moments that he loved so much. / "Te amo." "Te amo...too?" "I need to give you Spanish lessons." {oneshot; liper; /unnecessarily/ rated M}


**Title: **_moments like these  
_

**Summary: **_"Te amo." "Te amo...too?" "I need to give you Spanish lessons."_

**A/N: **_idk how i managed to write an entire smutty liper oneshot but i did okay_

_for the record this was written roughly 3 months ago_

_rated m i guess idk anymore_

_enjoy_

* * *

1\. Car Trouble

...

In which he loves her and can't help it.

* * *

"So...explain to me _again_ how you managed to get into an accident."

Piper groaned, stretching back in the old desk chair. Leo pulled a screw out of her muffler before she tapped her manicured nails on the wooden table top.

"Stop asking that, for Christ's sake. A stupid Honda wouldn't move, so I tried to drive around him, okay? And then a stupid pole decided to appear out of nowhere right into the middle of my path. No biggie. It's nothing you can't fix, right?"

"Uh huh," said Leo scratching his head as he observed the mangled mess that had been the front of her car. "Depend's on the form of payment."

"Kisses," she replied simply, observing her nails in an empty act of desperate occupation. "The best payment you can receive, really."

He wheeled out from under the car, lifting off his goggles with a smirk. "What about _last_ time's payment?"

A sly smile crept onto her features, and Leo could see the blush that appeared at the base of her neck and crept up to her cheeks whenever she felt flustered. "That's an option, but it relies on how good your fixer upper turns out."

"Then this'll be the best job I ever do."

"I hope so," she mumbled, pulling down the skirt of her dress and licking her lips absentmindedly. "I really feel like paying you extra today."

* * *

2\. Beauty Queen

He realized for the millionth time just how beautiful she was.

* * *

Piper walked into the room in nothing but a pair of heels and underwear.

Leo sat up as soon as he saw her, his eyes going wide as the remote threatened to slide out of his hand. "Whoa - is it my birthday already?"

Piper snorted, picking up a shirt from the hamper and holding it out, judging if it was clean. "I'm going to work, you idiot. The only reason you're seeing this is because I'm in a hurry."

"Oh," he said, and his eyes were totally glued to her curves, her hair, her tan skin. She bent over, back to him, and Leo wasn't very interested in the TV anymore.

He swallowed. "Can you, um - could you maybe wear that when you come back?"

Piper threw a sly smile over her shoulder, her hair swishing behind her back in a mesmerizing way. "We'll see Repair Boy. We'll see."

* * *

3\. Babies

Leo-the-awesome is the best name ever.

* * *

"Okay," he began, holding up his hands as Piper took a sip of her smoothie. She looked at him with wary eyes, and he replied with a huge smile.

"Quick question," started Leo. "Baby names."

Piper coughed on her smoothie.

_"Baby?_ Who said anything about a _baby?_ And _Jesus,_ Leo - " She glanced around before smacking him on the head. "We're not even _married. _A baby is the_ last _thing I'd think about right now."

"But if we had a kid," he pointed out, "Would his name _not_ be Leo-the-awesome?"

Piper made a face. "What kind of name is _that."_

"An _awesome_ one."

_"Okay..._but how about something more, oh, I don't know, _realistic,_ maybe? Like Evan or Jane?"

"I like Leo-the-awesome better."

"I like Evan."

"I won't marry you unless you consider Leo-the-awesome."

"I won't let you anywhere _near_ me if you _dare_ name our child that."

"Point taken."

Piper smiled. "That's what I thought."

* * *

4\. Piper

"Te amo."

* * *

"I love you."

The corner of Leo's mouth twitched in a smile when the words reached his ears. Piper looked so beautiful; her hair was messed up and her tan skin glistened with sweat and her lips were just as red from kissing as his were, but he thought that she was stunning. Radiant. Breathtakingly beautiful to the point where he wondered how the hell he got her in bed sometimes.

She smiled up as him with shining eyes, and he beamed at her. _ "Te amo."_

Piper wrinkled her nose in the cute way she always did. The words didn't exactly seem to register in her mind.

"Te amo? That means 'I love you', right?"

"Yeah," he replied in one breath, the moment already beginning to dissolve away. She was still pressed against him, yes; he loved the feeling of her skin against his when he woke up in the morning, and he lived to wake up to the scent of her on the sheets. After one long, winding night of oh-so-appealing sex, he wanted to make the dramatic transition to cuddling time, but Pipes was making it hard with all of her questions.

"It does?" Her lips pursed into a surprised 'o', and she smiled soon after. _ "Te amo,_ then."

Leo smiled faintly. _"Yo tambien te quiero."_

He leaned down to kiss her when she frowned again, stopping him short. Leo frowned, and her face contorted into a look of confusion.

_"Yo tambien de_ what now? What the hell does that mean?"

Leo looked at her, and then laughed. _"Dios mio..._remind me to give you Spanish lessons."

Piper blinked, her cheeks glowing red. "Okay. _Te amo,_ anyway."

Leo pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead, a loving, lopsided smile on his face. _"Te amo_ too, Pipes. Love you too."

* * *

**\- end -**


End file.
